You Are Come Back
by Halloween666
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya bertemu kembali dengan orang yang sudah mati namun sangat kita sayangi? Akan terasa menyenangkan tapi juga mengharukan. Meskipun rasanya mustahil, tapi aku yakin suatu saat kita akan bertemu kembali, Misaki. .


p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Come Backbr /Fandom : Anotherbr /Genre : Romance, supranatural, hurt, comfortbr /Rated : Tbr /Disclamer : Another miliknya Yukito Ayatsuji. Ane cuma minjem. Ingat ya, Cuma Minjem :'vbr /Summary : Bagaimana rasanya bertemu kembali dengan orang yang sudah mati namun sangat kita sayangi? Akan terasa menyenangkan tapi juga mengharukan. Meskipun rasanya mustahil, tapi aku yakin suatu saat kita akan bertemu kembali, /./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"[ Mei POV ]/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Pagi hari ini, seperti biasa. Aku akan kembali ke sebuah neraka bernama "sekolah". Tempat dimana aku selalu sendirian. Tempat dimana aku selalu tak punya teman. Tempat dimana aku tak pernah dianggap. Memang terasa berat, sangat berat hingga aku tak kuat lagi untuk memikulnya. Mungkin jika Misaki ada di sini semuanya tak terasa begitu berat. Namun sayangnya ia.../p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Tak!' Sebuah figura kecil tiba-tiba terjatuh dari tempatnya. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mengambilnya. Setelah itu barulah ku sadari bahwa figura itu berisikan fotoku bersama dia, Misaki. Kacanya retak. Mungkin karena terlalu keras menghantam lantai. Tanpa sadar air mataku meleleh mengingat segala kenangan yang telah kulewati bersamanya. Namun dengan cepat segera ku hapus air mata itu. Aku harus tegar./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku bergegas berangkat ke sekolah. Sebelum itu tak lupa aku mengunci toko yang kujadikan sebagai rumah. Aku tidak pernah sarapan. Bagiku, sarapan tidaklah penting./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Ekspresi wajahku yang selalu datar dan responku yang dingin membuatku agak dijauhi oleh orang-orang. Ya, aku memang mempunyai masalah dalam dunia sosial. Entah kenapa aku selalu ingin menyendiri. Aku juga selalu menjaga jarak dengan semua orang. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat mereka enggan berteman denganku./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"***/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku menjatuhkan diri ke bangku paling pojok di belakang. Bangku ini adalah bangku yang paling buruk di kelasku. Tak apa, aku menerimanya saja. Meskipun terkadang aku mendapat ejekan dari teman-teman sekelasku karena menempati bangku terburuk./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Kelas masih sangat sepi. Hanya ada aku sendirian disini. Sudah di kelas sendirian, duduk paling pojok pula. Aku memang selalu mendahului teman-temanku. Terkadang mereka sampai kaget melihatku sudah berada di tempat dudukku pagi-pagi sekali. Karena itulah mereka menganggapku misterius dan menyebutku "Hantu"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku melihat keluar jendela. Itulah yang biasa kulakukan untuk mengatasi rasa bosan. Namun di bawah sana tak ada satu pun orang yang terlihat berlalu lalang. Mungkin hari memang masih terlalu pagi sehingga orang-orang belum tampak memulai aktivitasnya. Setelah beberapa menit berselang, akhirnya datanglah segerombolan siswa-siswi lain yang baru memasuki kelas./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Seperti biasa, setelah meletakkan tas di bangku masing-masing, mereka mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Kelas yang tadinya tenang pun menjadi riuh setelah kedatangan mereka./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku melihat mereka dengan iri. Bagaimana rasanya mempunyai teman? Bagaimana rasanya berbicara dan berdiskusi dengan yang lainnya? Sejak kematian Misaki, semua itu tak lagi kurasakan. Aku selalu kesepian. Tak punya teman untuk bicara, itu sudah biasa./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi. Semua bergegas menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing. Wali kelas pun datang sambil membawa seseorang bersamanya. Sepertinya dialah murid baru yang dibicarakan itu. Huh, mengapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya? Sejak pertama kali kami bertemu di lift, dia sudah menanyakan banyak hal padaku. Sekarang aku harus sekelas dengannya. Huh, menyebalkan./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Aku Sakakibara Kouichi pindahan dari Tokyo. Salam kenal" Ia memperkenalkan diri. Setelah itu memandangku dengan tatapan penasaran./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku mencoba tak peduli. Daritadi aku melihat keluar jendela. Kendaraan tampak berlalu lalang melintasi jalanan yang tadinya sepi./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"***/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Jam istirahat sudah tiba. Kelas kembali riuh. Tentu aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ada dua tempat yang biasa kujadikan pelarian disaat istirahat sudah tiba. Pertama, balkon paling atas dan yang kedua, perpustakaan./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Suasananya yang gelap dan sepi sangat cocok untukku. Aku segera pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sedang riuh./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Suasana perpustakaan yang khas adalah kesukaanku. Dingin, gelap, dan juga sepi. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang jarang sekali dikunjungi oleh siswa lain. Entah mengapa mereka selalu menjauhi tempat ini. Padahal perpustakaan adalah jantung sekolah./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku duduk di salah satu meja baca. Kubuka buku gambarku yang tadi sempat kubawa dari kelas. Lalu aku mulai membuat coretan-coretan dengan pensilku. Aku memang suka menggambar sesuatu yang bersifat abstrak. Menurutku itu bisa membuatku menjadi lebih baik./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Gambar yang bagus." Kata-kata itu membuatku terkejut. Ternyata Kouichi si anak baru itu sudah berada tepat di sampingku. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Terima kasih." Aku berusaha untuk menjawab setenang mungkin./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Ia mulai bertanya banyak hal. Menurutku dia hanya mengganggu. Segera kututup obrolan dengan pergi sambil mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Tak lupa aku peringatkan dia untuk tidak terlalu dekat denganku./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Jika kau mau, aku bisa menghidupkan kembali saudaramu itu." Kata-katanya itu mampu menyihirku. Kali ini aku berhenti saking terkejutnya./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Suasana hening pun terjadi selama beberapa saat./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tapi kemudian aku kembali berjalan dan tidak mempedulikannya lagi./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Huh, yang benar saja. Menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati? Kurasa itu sangat mustahil. Tapi di sisi lain, aku jugabr /mengharapkan hal itu terjadi./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"***/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Hari-hari pun berlalu. Kouichi semakin berusaha mendekatiku meski sudah kuperingatkan beberapa kali untuk tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Tapi ia sangat bandel. Akhirnya aku pun menyerah. Aku mulai menerimanya menjadi sahabat yang baik./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Kami pun selalu menikmati waktu bersama. Berangkat sekolah bersama, ke balkon bersama, ke perpustakaan bersama, bahkan pulang pun kami juga sering bersama. Terkadang ada yang usil menyoraki kami dengan kata "Ciye.." (sejak kapan orang Jepang bisa ngomong "ciye"? :'v ) saat kami sedang mengobrol berdua./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku mulai merasakan kembali kehangatan itu. Sejak Kouichi datang dalam hidupku, semua tak lagi terasa sepi. Aku menyesal telah menyuruhnya untuk menjauhiku. Setidaknya ia bisa menjadi pengganti Misaki. Orang yang dapat memberikan warna-warna indah dalam hidupku./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"***/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Kau suka datang ke sini ya?" Tanya Kouichi. Saat itu kami sedang berada di bendungan./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku hanya mengangguk. Tanganku sedang asyik bermain air./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun, bukan?" Tanyanya lagi./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Tak apa, tapi pasti tak lengkap rasanya jika saudara kembarmu tidak hadir dalam pesta." Ujarnya./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tanganku berhenti mengoyak air. Segala kenangan yang kulalui bersama Misaki terlintas setelah kata-kata itu terdengar oleh telingaku. Mataku sudah tak kuat lagi membendung air mata. Aku pun terisak./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""M-maafkan aku, Mei." Kouichi menyadari kesalahannya. Ia kemudian membantuku berdiri. Lalu memegangi kedua pundakku dan menghapus air mataku./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku menatapnya. Kini kedua mata kami saling bertemu./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Dengar, umm... begini, jika kau mau, aku bisa menghidupkan kembali saudaramu itu." Kata-kata itu kembali membuatku tertegun. Aku tak menduga ia akan mengucapkan kata yang sama seperti waktu itu. Awalnya, aku menganggap itu sebagai candaan belaka untuk menghiburku. Tapi begitu melihat raut wajahnya yang serius, sepertinya ia bersungguh-sungguh./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Setelah lama berpikir aku pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Senyum juga terlukis di wajahnya. Ia melepaskan tangannya lalu berganti mengacak-acak rambutku dengan gemas. "Nah, itu yang namanya semangat."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Pipiku memerah karenanya. Pikiranku terbayang-bayang oleh Misaki. Aku tak sabar akan bertemu dengan saudaraku lagi. Yah, meskipun itu terdengar mustahil, tapi tak ada salahnya juga kan untuk mencoba?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"***/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Hari ini, tepat di hari ulang tahunku dan Misaki, Kouichi pergi ke makam Misaki untuk melaksanakan ritualnya. Sebelumnya, ia memintaku untuk menunjukkan denah makam. Sementara itu, aku disuruhnya untuk menunggu di rumah./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku sedang duduk termenung di kursi ruang makan. Di depanku kini ada sebuah kue sederhana yang ku dapatkan dengan harga murah di sebuah toko roti. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk pesta ulang tahun kami berdua. Di atasnya ada dua buah lilin yang membentuk angka 15, umur kami berdua saat ini. Api di atas lilin itu menari-nari tertiup angin. Membawa kehangatan di sekitarnya. Sesaat kemudian api itu padam. Menyisakan kepulan asap putih yang nantinya juga akan menghilang. Kini kehangatan telah menghilang. Rasa gelisah pun mulai menyelimuti. Apakah Kouichi akan berhasil?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"[ Author POV ]/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Kouchi telah sampai di depan sebuah makam. Nisan di atas makam itu bertuliskan nama orang yang daritadi ia cari-cari, Fujioka Misaki./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Akhirnya ketemu juga. Jadi ini makamnya." Gumam Kouichi. Kemudian ia mengamati makam itu. Rumput liar tampak tumbuh bebas di atasnya. "Kondisinya kurang terawat."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Kouichi pun memulai ritual. Pertama, ia menyayat telapak tangannya menggunakan pisau. Lalu darahnya ia teteskan di atas makam itu. Kemudian ia mengucapkan mantra-mantra yang agak terdengar aneh. Langit yang tadinya cerah tiba-tiba berubah jadi kelabu. Tak lama kemudian cahaya hijau keluar dari dalam makam. Cahaya hijau itu kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok gadis cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Mei./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Akhirnya.." Kouichi tersenyum melihat ritualnya berhasil./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Kau yang memanggilku?" Tanya Misaki./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Ya, ada orang penting yang ingin bertemu denganmu."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"[ Mei POV ]/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku masih terdiam memandangi kue itu. Lelehan lilinnya telah membeku. Kue itu mungkin sudah berubah menjadi dingin sekarang. Membuatku jadi kurang bernafsu untuk memakannya./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"'Jdaar!' Suara petir yang menggelegar membuatku terkejut. Aku pun menengok ke arah jendela. Awan mendung tampak menghiasi langit. Tak lama kemudian titik air mulai berjatuhan membasahi kaca jendela./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Udara semakin terasa dingin. Rasa gelisah itu kian menjadi. Kemana Kouichi? Kenapa ia belum datang? Mungkin aku salah. Hal itu memang mustahil untuk dilakukan. Mungkin itu hanya lelucon yang dibuat oleh Kouichi untuk menghiburku. Mei, kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Bisa-bisanya kau tertipu oleh lelucon konyol semacam itu. Misaki tidak akan kembali. Ia sudah tenang di alam sana. Kita berdua tidak akan bertemu./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Tiba-tiba pintu pun terbuka. Kouichi datang dengan baju yang agak basah. Ia tak membawa siapa pun bersamanya. Aku hanya memandangnya, tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Mungkin ia memang berbohong. Aku tau itu./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Namun senyum cerah terlukis di wajahnya. "Mei, aku membawa seseorang yang kujanjikan." Tangannya memberi isyarat. Sesaat kemudian seseorang pun muncul dari balik bayangan./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku tak percaya ini. Dia... Misaki! Mulutku menganga saking terkejutnya. Aku pun beranjak dari tempatku lalu memandangnya sejenak./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Misaki, apa benar kau ini Misaki?" Tanyaku./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Ya, Mei. Masa' kau tidak mengenali saudara kembarmu sendiri?" Ia tersenyum manis./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku memeluknya. Air mataku pun mengalir saking bahagianya. "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Ya, ya aku tau. Mana mungkin aku tidak hadir di pesta ulang tahun kita."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Air mataku semakin deras mengalir begitu mendengar ucapannya./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Hey, sudahlah. Kau tak terlihat seperti biasanya, Mei."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku melepas pelukan. Kami berdua kembali berpandangan. Sementara itu, Kouichi melihat kami dengan tersenyum./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Bisa kita mulai pestanya?" Kata-kata Misaki memecahkan lamunanku./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Oh ya, aku lupa. Hey, aku sudah membeli kue untuk kita berdua!" Seruku./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Untuk kalian berdua? Lalu untukku?" Kouichi menunjuk dirinya sendiri./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Kami semua terkekeh. Ah, bisa-bisanya aku melupakan seseorang yang sudah berjasa dalam hidupku./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Lilin pun kembali dinyalakan. Suasana hangat kembali tercipta. Aku dan Misaki bersama-meniup lilin. Setelah itu, kami memotong kue./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Ini untukku, ini untuk Misaki, dan ini..." Aku mengangkat sepotong kue yang tersisa sambil tersenyum licik. Lalu melirik kue yang ku bawa dan Koichi secara bergantian. Aku sedang menggoda Kouichi. Namun ia hanya terdiam menatapku. "...untuk Kouichi!" Aku meletakkan kue itu di depan Kouichi./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Kukira kau melupakanku." Katanya./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku tertawa kecil./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Ternyata kau bisa bercanda juga ya, Mei."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Aku juga tidak menyangka kau bisa sehisteris itu, Mei" Kata Misaki./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Mungkin ini bisa menjadi berita yang bagus. Ternyata Mei Misaki si putri dingin itu bisa bertingkah histeris. Teman-teman pasti akan heran sekaligus tertawa mendengarnya." Goda Koichi/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku mencubit tangan Kouichi dengan gemas. "Awas ya, kalau sampai kau katakan itu pada teman-teman."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Kami semua kembali tertawa. Pesta kecil kami dipenuhi kehangatan. Tak peduli sedingin apa pun udara di luar sana dan sedingin apapun kue yang kami makan. Yang penting di sini kami bisa merasakan kehangatan itu bersama-sama. Aku ingin kehangatan ini bertahan lama. Kalau bisa, sampai selamanya. Aku ingin terus bersama Misaki. Menikmati hidup bersama seperti dulu./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"***/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Hujan di luar sudah mereda. Hanya gerimis-gerimis kecil yang tersisa. Seiring berakhirnya pesta kami./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Mungkin ini terdengar menyakitkan tapi, Misaki harus kembali." Kata Kouichi tiba-tiba./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Kembali? Apa maksudnya?" Kataku tak mengerti. Kemudian aku melirik Misaki. Ia terlihat sedih. Apa ini artinya.../p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Maafkan aku, Mei." Ucap Misaki./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Akhirnya aku harus kembali berpisah dengannya. Sedih, itulah yang ku rasakan./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Mei, meskipun kita berpisah, hati kita akan tetap menyatu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Tetap ingat aku, Mei." Misaki mencoba menenangkanku./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Aku mengerti." Aku mencoba untuk terlihat tegar meskipun dalam hati aku ingin menangis./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Kami berdua pun saling berpelukan./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Selamat tinggal." Ucap Misaki. Kemudian ia pun berubah menjadi cahaya hijau yang dengan cepat menghilang./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Akhirnya aku hanya memeluk angin. Misaki telah menghilang dari pelukanku./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Selamat tinggal, Misaki."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"***/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sehari setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Kouichi berziarah ke makam Misaki. Tak lupa kami mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di atasnya. Setelah itu, aku menaruh bunga kesukaannya di atas makam. Semoga kau akan bahagia di alam sana, Misaki./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"***/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membayarmu?" Tanyaku pada Kouichi. Kami sedang berada di balkon sekolah paling atas saat ini./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Kouchi diam sejenak. "Mudah saja." Jawabnya kemudian./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Apa?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Aku minta kau rahasiakan semua ini dari yang lainnya"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku tersenyum. "Hanya itu? Tidak masalah."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Satu lagi." Imbuh Kouichi./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Aku hanya menoleh mendengar kata-katanya./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Aku ingin kita selalu bersama, selamanya."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Kini pipiku memerah. Kouichi juga./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Baiklah." Aku tersenyum. Lalu memandang langit biru yang terbentang luas di atas sana./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Meskipun kita berpisah, hati kita akan tetap menyatu."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Akan kuingat selalu kata-kata itu, Misaki./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" -The End-/p 


End file.
